The Little Girl's Tale
by JPRoBo
Summary: This story is about a young child and her beloved family whose lives were changed drastically in one horrendous night. Author's note: This is my first story and may I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. Please do leave some comments.


_Greetings, this is JPRoBo. This is my first story that I have published here in Fan Fiction. I hope you would like or approve this work of mine and please do leave some comments._

 **The Little Girl's Tale**

One day, there was a little girl. She was just an innocent child in a chaotic world, and had parents who loved her dearly. Everything was safe and sound; they were a happy, simple, little family indeed. But, everything changed in just one unexpected night.

The girl and her father went out in search for food to eat for supper. On their journey home, the breeze suddenly became cold. The sky turned into pitch black and the moon was shining big and bright. "Something doesn't seem right", she thought. She was about to put her thoughts to rest until they heard a loud scream of fright. It was mother's! Father quickly carried her and ran as fast as they could to reach her. When they arrived, he slammed the door open and saw the most horrifying thing in their whole lives. In front of them was mother, lying on the floor, so lifeless! Her red fluids were spilling out continuously from her body, and her insides were thrown out. There were many scratches on her body, but the worst ones were the stabs on her chest. The walls in the house were splattered with blood, as if somebody was playing with paint. The image was just too much, and father could not dare in letting his daughter see what sight they were seeing in front of their very own eyes. "Who would do such a thing?! To kill such an innocent person who can't fight back! Oh my beloved! Who could have done this to you!?" father cried. Poor little girl, still in shock from the event. She was hopeless, for she could not help her beloved mother nor her beloved father. But, the torments did not end there.

After mother's death, father started to act strange. He was always in his room and never came out. She could hear father whispering to himself while staring at the abyss of nothingness. He would not even talk to her. He was seating on his bed and never changed his clothes which he wore after mother's funeral ever since. Even so, the little girl always went in to either spend time with him or bring his meals. She can cook simple meals even at a very tender age. She could not play with the other kids anymore for she needs to take care of him.

As weeks passed by, she started to observe and notice some changes from her father's appearance. Her father became very pale and his skin was white and as cold as snow. His hair became longer and messier. His clothes were torn apart, as if he was attacked by a ferocious beast. His lips were very dry that it started to crack, but most of all were his eyes. His pupils became pools of blood, so menacing, that if you look into them, it was like your soul was being dragged into the pits of hell. The little girl could not do anything in recovering her father. Once again, she was crying in agony inside of her aching heart. She wished mother was here, for she was the only who can recover him from his insanity.

One early morning, 3:00 am, while the little girl was sleeping, she heard banging noises outside her room that woke her up. Nervous for her father's safety, she went out of her room and quietly went to her father's room. As she went closer and closer, the noises became louder and louder. When she reached her father's room, the noises were at its loudest, which proved that the sounds came from the room. When she was about to turn the door knob, something slammed at the other side of the door. She immediately backed away from it in fright, making her lose her balance and fall down on her back. As she fell to the floor, the banging became louder and faster, as if some beast was trying to escape from its cage. Her heart began to race and was now in tuned with the rhythm of the noises, until it stopped. She was very terrified and wanted to leave, but she can't leave without her father. He's the only family she has left. With no hesitation, she then stood up, still shaking from the blow, and went to reach out and open the door. As she held the door knob, she then slowly turned it and pushed the door gently. As she opened it half way, something from the other side pulled the knob mightily and banged the door wide open, revealing the petrifying creature clearly in front of her.

"P-pa-p-pa...?" she called out, still trembling in shock. Father then looked down at her, revealing his blood-covered face. He then gave her a smile so calm and said to her, "Don't worry my dear, everything's fine." After he has spoken for what seemed to her for a thousand years, the innocent child then ran into her father's wounded arms, hugging him tightly, covering her daughter's night gown with blood that was dripping out from his body."Oh, Papa! I missed you so much!" she cried. "Oh my precious one, I missed you more..." As soon as they hugged, the smile of her father's became immense and sinister, showing his big and sharp teeth, glowing in the dark and smudged with blood. "...don't you be scared, everything's alright, Papa's right here..." he whispered while staring at his daughter, salivating and dripping out blood from his mouth like a ferocious demon, fantasizing on how it was going to eat its prey.


End file.
